You Can't stop Ally Black
by Chloelocotea
Summary: Ally Black is the daughter of Jacob Black and Nessie Cullen, togethor Ally and her imprinter Seth Clearwater. A series of One-Shots. Its not all about Seth and Ally It's got the pack and Cullens in it too. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

** DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BECAUSE I AINT( THATS RIGHT I WENT SLANNG ON YOU) STEPHANIE MEYER. **

**CHAPTER 1: I PLAY BASKETBALL WITH MY IMPRINT,SETH. **

**"Seth come on even my dad let me play with you guys! Why the #!*% won't you?" I asked frustrated. He sighed, his usually joyous face was etched with concern. **

**"Why do you want to play basketball with a bunch of crude, rude and innapprioate werewolves?" He asked grabbing my wrist and spinning we around to face him."You know if they lose they could transform into a giant wolf and could hurt you accidently." If my dad agreeded to let me play, then why wouldn't Seth? **

**"Seth I'm 16, I morph into a giant wolf too. They can't hurt me, so stop worrying. I'm going to play basketball like it or not." I said sticking my chin out stubbornly. He smiled and took my chin in his hand, my expression softened immediatley. **

**"I know, sorry, I just worry about you. You spend so much time with boys, you should really act like a girl." He said giving me stern look. **

**"Look you need to stop worrying other wise you're going to turn into my grandpa, and I think we both realized I will never be a girly girl ever. Oh and a another thing, whats the point of being a half vampire half werewolf if people think you're going to hurt yourself?" I said eyebrows raised. He just chuckled and grabbed my hand, I blushed a little because his hand was really hot. I may be half werewolf but I was never as hot as the boys(temperniture wise). Eversince I turned 15 all I could was blush around Seth. He was my imprinter but I seemed to have grown a slight crush on him. We headed to court where the rest of the guys were. **

**" It's about time you guys got here. Did he take a long time to convince Ally?" Dad asked. **

**"Yeah. He acted like a grandpa." I said giggling. Seth pouted like a baby. Seth picked up the ball and twirled it in his hands. **

**" Ok since your so fixed on proving yourself, lets make this intersting. We'll go head to head, and if you win you get me to do anything and if I win I get you to do anything." He said holding out his hand.**

**"You're on." I said shaking his hand. The guys cheered. He shoved the ball directly at me hoping I would lose my footing, luckily I was more vilgilent than he was and managed to catch the ball without losing my balance. **

**"You pick first." He smirked. He knew I hated picking first, mainly because I felt put on the spot. I growled slightly at him and shoved the ball really hard back at him. To my great pleasure he stepped back in shock. **

**"Why do I have to pick first." I asked. He just took a few steps towards me and shoved the ball directly into my abodmen, this made me grunt in pain. He seemed happy with that, he lifted my chin so I was looking up at him. **

**"Ladies first." He said in a low voice. **

**"Fine." I looked around at the guys and decided to rile him up because I knew who he would pick."Paul." I said grinning at Seth, stupid imprinter. He scowled at me and I gave him an innocent look." What? You said I could pick first, it's not my fault you're an idiot." When I said this all of the pack burst out laughing. My dad and Embry were laughing the hardest holding on to each other for support while the others were rolling on the floor laughing. **

**"This isn't over Black." He said in a low threatening voice. How cute he thought I was done.**

**"Wouldn't dream of it." I said. He thought for a moment, then a grin appeared on his face. **

**"Jacob." I felt like my stomache sunk. He was good but I was getting the last word. **

**"That's good you need all the help you can get." I felt a few of the pack snigger behind me. My turn **

**"Sam." I said grinning. This went for longer and my team consisted of Sam,Paul, Brady and Embry. Seth's team consisted of Dad, Quil, Jared and Collin." Since I picked first you can have the first ball." I said shoving the ball at him, I was surprised when he started to take his shirt off. O heck no. "Seth what are you doing? Why are you taking your shirt off?" I was surprised when he just smirked at me from over the top of his shirt. Before he could speak Collin jumped in. **

**" Shirts and skins baby!" Collin could never understand that I was Seth's imprint, and was constantly hitting on me. I was happy when Seth growled, at least agitated him. **

**" Ever call me baby again and I'll rip off your mouth and beat you with it." He smirked at me, it was strange because he usually didn't do this. **

**"You like me, I can tell." He said. I snorted, oh please I would have Seth any day. Most of the guys were in hysterics at Collins fruitless attempts to flirt with me, even my dad. **

**" I would rather date a deranged wombat." I said through fits of laughter. Seth cleared his throat and pretended like the convesation never happened. **

**"I assumed you would want to be shirts but you can be skins if you want." Seth said smirking. Boys! **

**" I wouldn't mind if you were skins." Collin said recieving collective slaps from the rest of the pack. I turned back to Seth who was smiling at my horrified expression from Collins comment. **

**"No thanks, we don't want to indulge Collins dirty mind." I said. As the rest of Seths team took off there shirts, my team discussed tactics. **

**" Ok Sam you should cover Dad because you got a few inches over him, Paul can cover Jared, Embry you've got Quil, Brady please stick to Collin like glue he's tricky." I said. I liked feeling like the Alpha, really I should be Beta but thats Seth job. **

**" Who are You going to take then Ally?" asked Sam. I grinned at him. **

**"Seth." A few of them looked worried. **

**" But Seth has got quite a few inches on you." Embry said. **

**" Yes, but he has never played basketball with me before. I got a few tricks up my sleeve." I said grinning. The team smiled and ruffled my hair, then we took our place on court. I stood in front of Seth, and I couldn't help but stare at his rippling eight pack. I forced myself to look into his eyes. He grinned knowing he was distracting me. **

**" Something of interest catch your eye?" He said tauntingly. I blushed scarlett and grumbled 'shut up'. He just chuckled. " Well I hope you set yourself up for failure Black." Suddenly the blush was gone and the blaze returned in my eyes. **

**" Didn't you hear Clearwater, us Blacks have winning in our blood." I said smirking. He wasn't fazed though. **

**" I just hope I don't distact you agin." He smirked. Oh no. He saw my face fall and chuckled quietly making sure to breathe on my face. He sweet scent was intoxicating, it was a mixture of soft pine needles and spice. **

**"Perve." I mumbled, he heard this and winked at me. I scowled at my ignorance, he was going to really try and win. The game started with Seth trying to pass to his team mate. I say trying because I caught the ball and passed it to Sam, but that was intercepted by Dad but was quickly take from him. I looked at the shocked face of Seth, he he I got him good. I winked at him and truned around to analyse the game. As I was watching, silently gloating in my head, Seth came up behind me and whispered in my ear so only I could here. **

**" Cute trick, but is that all you got?" He asked, making sure that his body was close to mine. He was trying to make me nervous again. I spun round and gave him a knowing look. **

**"I'm willing to bring my A game because what you saw is just a taster. But promise me you won't go home crying like a little girl when we beat you." What made my little speech better was when my team cheered on Brady made a basket. I felt like going na na na na na! But I'm mature and Seth was not getting the best of me. **

**"Lucky shot, but I don't want tears sweetheart." He said, putting his face close to mine and breathing on me again. **

**"Did you really just call me sweetheart?" I said. He chuckled. Sam tossed me the ball and I took my position in front of Seth. I decide to go underneath his knees, which worked until Collin cornered me. I grinned , this should be easy. I just batted my eyelashes and his expression softened, I quickly shot past him and scored the basket. I heard his whole team shout "COLLIN" Oh poor confused Collin. I returned to Seth, who had a strange look on his face. I decided to taunt him. **

**"What's wrong Seth? Can't I flirt with other guys beside you." I wished I hadn't said that. He just looked like I made his day. WHY DID I SAY THAT!? **

**"Oh so you flirt with me. When did this start? Was it my raw animal magnetism?" He said. Oh brother. I rolled my eyes." I don't mean to quote Collin but, I KNOW you like me." He said smirking. To prove his point when I handed him the ball he touched my hands making my heart give an unexpected and might I add embarassing thump. He heard this and grinned. He brushed his fingers up my arm making me shiver. Whatever he was playing at, he better stop. What surprised me most was the pack knowing this happen yet they chose to ignore it, even Dad. I guess they expect Seth to act this way. His hands came to my neck. I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand away. **

**"Look you either play basketball, or try to push your luck and this will end up with me ripping your hand of and feeding it to you." I snarled. This was the first time I have ever spoken to Seth like that. He just did a dazzling smile. He distacted me so much that he managed to sneeek the ball past me. We called for a half time. All the guys sat next to each other except for Seth, naturally I went to sit next to him. **

**" Hey, still focused on beating me by touching me, or having your body to close to mine." I said plopping myself down next to him. He gave me glare and pulled me into his lap and started tickling me. I was shrieking with laughter and Paul turned around with a hot dog in his mouth. **

**" Hey you two no PDA." He said. Seth and just looked at each other before breaking out into fits of laughter. After we clalmed down he looked into my eyes. He put his face close to mine. I stuck out my tongue and licked his noise. He yelled out **

**"Gross!" I giggled when he started trying to lick me. I quickly got out of his lap and started to run around as he was chasing me. He caught me and lifted me up and licked my cheek, we weren't gross teenagers or anything it was just we used to do this since I was baby. Don't get the wrong idea. He was still holding me and whispered in my ear. **

**"Shouldn't have done that Ally." I was about to ask why when he tossed me in the air and caught me and started tickling me again. But this time I had to hold onto his neck otherwise I would fall out of his grip. He held the small of my back and started tickling my stomache and there was a brief moment when we were staring in each others eyes and a shot of electricity shot through my spine. We started leaning closer our lips almost touching, when dad cleared his throat. **

**"Are you going to play basketball or not." Dad said eyebrows raised. I blushed again and Seth put me down. I glared at my Dad, he just grinned knowing what he did. Seth and I went into the middle of the court and I gave him an apoligetic look. Luckily he just smiled, as if to say they have to leave us alone sometime. We started the game and we continued for twenty minutes and guess what my team won! We cheered and the guys lifted me on there shoulders. After we celebrated the pack went to do some pack duties which left me and Seth. He didn't say anything but just held out his hand. I took it gladly and we headed into the forest towards my house. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face me.**

**" You know I'm glad you won, I never thought you were that good at basketball." He said leaning me against a tree. What was he doing? **

**"Thanks, but what are you doing." I said. His eyes bore into me. I felt his handed on my waist as he leaned closer. I decided to close the distance and kissed him sweetly. He smiled into the kiss and broke away quickly to look at my reaction, which was a very baby like pout. He chuckled at my reaction and pecked me on the lips. **

**"You have no idea how much I wanted you to do that." He said smiling. **

**"I'm just glad I didn't kiss you in front of the pack." I said chuckling. He grinned and grabbed my hand, but then I realised something. " Wait! You still have to do something for me." He raised an eyebrow. **

**"What do you want your royal highness?" He said, bowing to me. I giggled evily. **

**"You have to tell my dad we're dating." His expression turned horrified. **

**"You realise you're throwing me into the pit of lions. And I may never come back." He said. I nodded. **

* * *

**"Hey Dad, we're home." I said walking into the cottage. As we entered the cottage living room we saw Mom and Dad making out . Both Seth and I looked at each other and shuddered. When they finally came up for air they noticed us. Mom smiled at my hand which was clutched by Seth's, while Dad looked suspicous. **

**"Where have you been Ally?" Dad asked. I nudged Seth, he gulped. **

**"Jake I want to go out with Ally." Seth said as confidently as he could. Dad glared at him for a moment then shrugged and said ok. Mom on the other hand jumped up and squealed. She started hugging me while jumping. **

**"Dad what did mom eat?" I asked over her tiny shoulder. He shrugged and turned to Seth. **

**"Thats your future mother in law." He said grinning. I was mortified, I kissed mom on the cheek and grabbed Seth's hand and left, looking over my shoulder and glared at dad. He just winked. That's SOOO embarrassing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BECAUSE I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER! **

**CHAPTER 2: WE PRANK PAUL. **

**I phased and headed over to Emily's house, hoping to get some food because I was HUNGRY. I pulled on my top and shorts and headed through the front door, Emily believed in an open door policy, Seth and I believe she just can't stand all the doorbell ringing. **

**"Hey guys, hey Emily. Can I help you clean dishes, especially if they have food on them." I said this last part hopefully. She just rolled her eyes. **

**"There are some spare wings that the boys didn't get to." She said. I skipped over to her and hugged and kissed her cheek. **

**"I love you Emily." She just laughed at my reaction. Then Sam grabbed her out of my hug. **

**"Hey still remember she is my wife, don't get to close kid." He said with playfully threating me. I rolled my eyes in a typical teenage fashion and before heading into the kitchen I spoke to Sam. **

**"Oh please I love Emily and all but I'm not weird. Besides I have my own boyfriend." I said with smug smile. **

**"Oh yeah _Sethhhhh_!" Sam said in a girly voice. I rolled my eyes, and headed into the kitchen. I saw Seth standing in the kitchen, eating my hot wings. **

**" Seth!" I said. He just looked up confused." Those were my wings." I said lunging for my wings but he was too quick and lifted them high so I couldn't reach it. He grinned **

**"Sorry this had my name on it, it was calling out to me." He said holding my waist, oh stupid boy. I know how I was getting my wings back. I leaned in, making out I wanted to kiss him. When he was fully distracted I grabbed the plate and got out of his grip. He looked at me shocked while I laughed, then he crouched into predatory mode. **

**"Don't you know not to take food from a wolf." He said in a low voice. I blew a raspberry in his direction. **

**"Then next time mr Wolf don't steal my hot wings." I said hand on my hip. **

**"I'll count to three and I expect my hot wings back, one, two,THREE!" He said lunging at me, I quickly moved out the way and speeded out the kitchen. **

**"Got to be quicker than that Seth." I taunted, he growled and leapt again. To easy, I quickly side stepped out of his way, which resulted in him crashing into Embry. Embry was peeved and pushed Seth off of him. **

**"Dude leaved us out of your fights with your girlfriend." He said before turning his attention back to the TV. He growled at me but just waited for me to make the first move. **

**"Ok you lose but we can share them." I said offering the plate as a peace offering. He glared at me before shrugging and kissing my forehead. **

**"Kay." he said. I stared him as if he was a loon. **

**"Could you not say this before you tried leaping at me and crashing into Embry?!" I said incrediously. This boy is weird. He smiled goofily. **

**"I needed a play fight, I was bored." He said as we sat down. We demolished ten wings each in under five minutes, thats slow for us. **

**"Do I have any on my face." Seth asked. I snorted(I don't really care he thinks its cute) as usual he had more sauce around his face then on his hands. **

**"The question is if you got any in your mouth." I said laughing. He wiped his face blushing. I smiled at him. Seth was extremely goofy, most of the time he was never aware was being goofy. That's what I love about him. I looked around at the guys who were watching a game. Paul was passed out on the couch, because he had patrol all last night. I had a sudden idea. **

**" Hey Emily do you have a empty plastic bag?" I asked Emily. She nodded and pointed to one sitting on the table. I grabbed at held it so there was load of air stored. **

**" Ally what are you doing?" Seth asked, even the guys looked at me puzzled. I put my finger to my lips and pointed to the sleeping paul. They all grinned. I crept slowy towards him and put the bag to his. I popped it, the sound was very loud. Paul literally leapt fifty feet in the air. **

**" WHO THE HECK DID THAT!" Paul screamed. Everyone pointed at me, oh thanks guys. Paul glared at me, I gave him an innocent smile. He growled at me and I let out yealp and ran away. Paul phased one we were otside the house, I phased just to be safe. **

_**Why did you that!? **_**he asked. I sniggered in a wolfy way. **

**_Why did you scream like a girl_ ? Oh man I was good. He just growled and headed to find some shorts , we hide shorts in the woods in case we forget. I did the same, and found a bra, top and shorts. I found Paul waiting at Emily's porch. **

**"You realise I will get you back right." He said menacingly. **

**"I like to see you try." I said grinning over my shoulder. As soon as Paul walked in the whole house broke out in laughter. Paul growled and walked into the kitchen. I scooted over to the couch and sat next to Seth, placing my head on his chest. **

**"You know he's going to get you." He said in my ear. **

**"Of course I do. But I'm Ally un-defeated pranker Black." I said. Seth just rolled his eyes. I guess this is just my life, a phasing boyfriend,hothead friend and every day life. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BECAUSE IF I DID SETH CLEARWATER WOULD BE IN IT INSTEAD OF BELLA.**

**BELLA- HEY CHLOE! THATS NOT FAIR! **

**EDWARD- YEAH CHLOE, IT IS STILL UNFAIR WHY SETH? **

**SETH- HEY THE LADY WANTS WHAT SHE WANTS AND IT AINT A SPARKLY DUDE OR A BROODY WEREGUY. **

**ROSALIE- OH GET OVER YOURSELF. **

**JACOB- IF ROSE IS DEFENDED ME THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS CHICK. **

**EMMETT- AGREEDED. **

**JASPER- I SECOND THAT NOTION. **

**CARLISLE- I KNOW A GOOD MENTAL INSTITUTE. **

**ESME- I CAN BAKE YOU SOME COOKIES FOR THE ROAD SWEETIE. **

**NESSIE- I WANT COOKIES! **

**MYSELF- YO VAMPS AND JACOB SHUT IT! NOW AS I WAS SAYING I DONT OWN TWILIGHT NOR DO I WANT TO. **

**STEPHANIE- NOW THATS INSULTING. **

**I SCREAM IN FRUSTRATION. **

**CHAPTER 3: KELLY ELLIOTS MAKES ME MAD. **

**"So i was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere tonight?" Seth asked while we stood in line for lunch. I smiled at him, after the whole fiasco with Paul Dad grounded me, tonight was the night I was allowed to be free. **

**"Sure where are we going?" I said grabbing an apple. I noticed that my plate was three thirds the size. I giggled quietly, he looked at me confused then shook it off. We went to sit down with the rest of the packs who were all in deep conversations, we ate for a while before Sam spoke up. **

**"Guys you know we have something to talk about," He spoke solemly **

**"If it is about the jelly sandwhich you found in your underwear door it was not me !" Jared said innocently, we all know it was him. **

**"No. The we have to talk about is a pack member turning sixteen." He said smiling at me."I think a party is in order." I grinned, a party with the pack usually was fun and ended in trouble. Dad piped up too, **

**"We better do it in secret, before Alice gets her hands on it." He said. I snorted. **

**"Oh please, Alice couldn't ruin a pack party even if she wanted to. She'll have Sam the party man to deal with." I said. everyone laughed at this as I got up to empty my tray. I turned around to go back to the table, to find Kelly Elliots in my face. She was the queen bee of the school, blonde hair blue eyes and really bad designer from head to toe. She hates me so much, because I am the only one who stands up to her. **

**"Can I help you Kelly?" I sneered. She glared at me. **

**" I'm warning you Black, you better stay away from my Sethinkins. He's mine." She said. She got everything she wanted, but Seth was one thing she wasn't touching. **

**"Look three things, his name is Seth not Sethinkins, He's person not your badly designed handbag and you can't tell me what to do. Because I'm not scared of you, the only thing scary about you is your bad breath." I said through gritted teeth. **

**"I will ruin your social life." She threatened. I laughed and before walking away I spoke to her. **

**" Can't ruin what you don't have." I said smiling. But before I could turn away she grabbed me and slapped me across the face. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped. You're probabaly wondering why she isn't crying in pain, well thats because I am not as hard as the wolves. The pack started standing up, Seth and Dad looking with murder on their mind. I shot them a don't worry look. I realised everyone was staring at us, they better get out their camera phones. I grabbed a plate of luke warm, and may I mention very hard to get out of you're clothes, moldy cafteria curry and dumped it down her dress. She screamed in frustration. And for my finishing touch a cupcake to the face. It was a while sbefore everyone was laughing and were taking photo's and videos. Then the overhead speaker broke the laughter. **

**"WILL MISS ALLYSSA BLACK GO TO PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE." Oh hello no. Wish me luck. **

* * *

**I only got two weeks of detention, and Kelly got clean up duty because I was provoked. Dad said he wouldn't ground me, but my punishment was telling mama. **

**"You realise even if you survive telling your mom, you still have Edward to deal with." Seth said in the car. I always went home with him, since the guys take a ride in Dad's jeep. **

**"Don't forget I have to deal with Emmett's taunting." I said dryly. He laughed at my tone. We got to our house and mum was waiting outside with Dad. She had an angry look on her face, while Dad looked like he was going to puke. **

**"Ehh... uh... hi Mom." I said nervously. She looked murderous. **

**"Your father tells me, that you need to tell me something and it's not good." She says through gritted teeth. **

**"Thanks Dad." I mumbled, he looked sorry. I explained everything too her, she looked halfway between agry and proud. **

**"You see I couldn't punch her because I would hurt her, so I opted for the next best thing." I finished. She looked at me for a moment then rolled her eyes. **

**"Just learn to control your temper sweetie." Oh yeah I win, I grinned at her. "Come on lets gets changed we have to be at the big house, it's grandma's birthday." She muttered. He he he he.**


End file.
